


stephanie's buttery booty adventure

by kimoiprince



Category: i dont ev en fucking know
Genre: Multi, Other, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoiprince/pseuds/kimoiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I rush to my room with the stick of butter and quickly shut the door."</p>
<p>save stephanie</p>
            </blockquote>





	stephanie's buttery booty adventure

I rush to my room with the stick of butter and quickly shut the door. my areas tingle in anticipation. I lock the door and remove my pants with my shaking hands. the big butter feels cold against my asshole. this causes me to shiver and let out a shaky breath. I shove it in and bite my lip to avoid groaning from the pain that comes from stretching my hole. I start to thrust it in, deeper and faster each time. the butter begins to melt from the warmth of my widening anus. I moan quietly as I speed up. finally, I reach my climax. the butter has completely melted and my ass and bed are covered with the melted substance. I clean up and smile. I never knew that it would be so pleasing. I will definitely be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt even write this. credit goes to @phanicatthedsco on twitter  
> i hope you enjoyed this buttery asstastic journey and good day


End file.
